


Sweet and Lovely Girl

by oneringtorulethem



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Gen, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneringtorulethem/pseuds/oneringtorulethem
Summary: Trevor meets Tracey, and immediately adopts her as his favourite.





	Sweet and Lovely Girl

“Mikey! Baby!” Trevor yells.

Michael promptly tries to slam the door, Trevor sliding a foot in to stop it. “Is that any way to greet a friend?

“You can’t come in.” Michael hisses, and Trevor laughs, leaning back and raising his arms to the sky.

“Like you could ever say no to me. Is your whore home?”

Michael rolls his eyes, but a smile is evident when he shakes his head, “No, but you still can’t, Trevor, fuck off-“ 

Trevor plants one hand on Michael’s chest and gets close, crooning, “Oh, Mikey, you always say such sexy things to me,” before quickly ducking and sliding into the house.

“Really now, no need to celebrate my return with the fine china, I just had a job that I thought you may be interested in and thought I would…” Trevor trailed off. “What the fuck is that.”

Michael sighs, shutting the door and following him into the living room, where Trevor has stopped dead in the middle of the living room and is staring at the small blonde child that is taking blocks out of a box.

Michael claps Trevor on his shoulders and gives him a little shake. “You’re an uncle, T.”

“So you’re saying, that you knocked up the stripper, who is literally the devil incarnate, and somehow produced this golden creature?”

Trevor has been staring in awe at Tracey for the past twenty minutes, as she passes each block from her box to his hands.

“Yes.”

“And you hid this from me? You hid your shitty attempts at playing house from me? For how long? Holy shit.”

Michael shakes his head and scowls. “No, you asshole. You don’t get to blame this one on me. I saw you once a couple months after she was born, when I bailed you out of that drug deal you had with that Borkowicz dickhead, and then you had to lie low and that was the last time I saw you. I assumed you would be back but instead, you went on a bender that lasted until, let’s say, about twenty fucking minutes ago so no, you don’t get to blame this on me.”

“I didn’t know you cared so much, Mikes. Since you asked so nicely, I’ll tell you that I ran a couple jobs with Brad, and went on a little vacation, and had a wonderful time defiling society and making an honest wage for honest work.”

“Fucking hell, Trevor. You never change.” 

“Never have, never will!” Trevor grins, his attention turning again to Tracey. “So, little darling, what do you think about your uncle Trevor? Can you say that, ‘uncle Trevor’?”

Tracey giggles, leaning her head on the couch and looking over at Michael.

“Go ahead, baby.”

“Nooo…” Tracey smiles, and Trevor pokes her belly making her laugh and squirm away.

“I know you can! ‘Uncle Trevor’!”

“Unca’ Treva.” Tracey giggles and Michael wants to laugh at Trevor’s expression, caught somewhere between shell shocked and absolutely overjoyed.

Tracey loves attention, though, and Trevor’s brief distraction obviously displeases her because she pulls herself up on the couch and into his lap.

“Unca Treva! Tickle!” She holds his face in both her hands and Michael does laugh, this time, because Trevor looks like he’s going to faint.

“Since you two are obviously busy, I’m going to heat up her lunch, alright? Trevor, don’t be weird around my daughter, I don’t want her to be fucked up like her parents.”

Tracey is currently in a phase where she only eats cheese, grapes, and chicken nuggets so lunch is pretty easy. Nuggets in the oven and he’s chopping up the cheese while he keeps one ear on the living room.

Mostly there are giggles, and then Trevor speaks in a very low voice. Michael peers around the corner to them, and sees Trevor very gently tucking Tracey’s hair behind her ears as she stands with her back to him, focused again on her blocks she has set on the coffee table. 

“Tracey, I am going to protect you forever, alright? I promise, and I don’t make these kinda promises lightly.”

Trevor’s got a look in his eye that Michael’s never seen before, as intense as it ever is but unfueled by violent rage. 

He looks protective, and Michael turns away, ignoring the warmth in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Trevor can be sweet sometimes, and I love how in the game he is always very blatant in how much he loves Tracey!
> 
> As always feel free to find me on [ tumblr! ](http://www.oneringtorulethem.tumblr.com)


End file.
